


Meet up

by ArtisticErrors



Series: Roleplay/Muse Related [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bluescreen - Freeform, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), It's now one-sided with Error and Berry, M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), drueberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors
Summary: Error pulls Blue back to the anti-void due to a talk he had with Dream, however he didn't fully plan things ahead.





	1. Meet up.

[ 🏆 ]

-Your name is Berry, and today was yet another work day for you. Or so you thought, before suddenly during your break you were pulled through a glitchy portal to the anti-void. You've been here before. A very long time ago in fact. when you were dating Error, or in more simple terms, a Error. Looking around you of course see nothing but the vast whiteness that spreads throughout the silent area. Pocket room? Who knows. One thing you know is that it seems almost endlessly empty, save for a select spot that you still remember even after this long away.

-Your gaze travels more taking in the blank field before settling on a figure. Not just any figure however, this figure so happens to be your Ex. Error. He doesn't seem to be looking directly at you, but at something behind you. Something you can't see. You open your mouth to say something, yet nothing comes out. What do you say in a situation like this? You haven't seen Error in quite a long time after he made you leave, and suddenly he's dragged you back here. 

-It seems you are saved from your ever thoughtless thinking when he speaks up first.   
  
[ ❥ ]: Blue.. It's been awhile.  
  
-That's it. You just stay seated on the ground where you fell from the pull that brought you here. You don't know how to feel, or what to say back. Let's be Error for the time being.  
  
  
[ ❥ ] 

  
-You are now Python, the Error. You just pulled your Ex from whatever area of his universe he was in to here. Here being the anti-void. Your home. Why would you do that? Well... there was that small Dream that you spoke to, and let's just say you didn't think all of this through other than trying to prove a point to him. 4:13am passed and the Dream wasn't around, so you took it upon yourself to win without the waiting. More like you got impatient. Now you're in this situation with nothing planned.

-You're barely looking at him, but he looks just the same. You'd be lying as well if you said your soul wasn't feeling a pull toward him. You've been avoiding Berry- well. Blue to you. You've been avoiding Blue since you shoved him through that portal. Adding on that you also called him an abomination that you should never have fallen for. That was all a lie of course; words you didn't truly mean. You are just terrible at many things, and often enough one of those things is talking. 

-Really.. all this just to keep that dumb kid a secret. You would've probably let the kid die if he wasn't the last connection to Blue you had. Including that once Blue was gone, you seemed to return to destroying AUs. The kid was a helpful weapon in cleaning up things a lot easier. You've seen him as nothing but a tool for so long, and now... well. This isn't about That, now is it?

-You're not thinking clearly, or maybe you are. Whatever you're doing it's not in control of the words you speak out.

  
[ ❥ ]: I missed you.  
  
-They're already out your mouth before you can fully register that you said them. You curse yourself in your head for it, your gaze still not leaving the blank space behind Blue. It's such an interesting space, isn't it? It's pure white and.......... empty. It's not that great, who are you kidding? You just don't want to face Blue directly. To come into eye contact with him. What a loser you are. You did this to yourself. You should face him instead of hiding.

-Your gaze does move onto the other skeleton when he moves to bring his knees to his chest. Oh.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: ..What did I do, Error?  
  
-His voice sounds smaller than usual, and... sad. You don't like it. You assume he's asking about the last time he was here, but that doesn't stop you from questioning.  
  
[ ❥ ]: What are you talking about-  
  
-Blue seems to try burying himself in his knees, yet not completely there yet.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: What did I do to make you upset? Was I a burden to you..?  
  
-You weren't expecting this to be honest, and are you really ready. This secret has been so dumb, and in your agreement with Ink to keep it as such, you ended up hurting one of the few people you cared about. One of the people that made you happy and feel better about yourself. Blue was never a burden to you, nor did he make you upset. Just... 

-You decide to sit down in front of him. You'd like to sit next to him, but that would feel like too much and a little awkward. You're tired of keeping things secret, and despite the fact that this isn't what you thought would happen, it's happening now.  
  
[ ❥ ]: Blue, listen... I'm sorry. You weren't a burden, or made me upset. It's just that..   
  
-Stars. You stop and take a few seconds to yourself. It seems Blue moved the tiniest bit to look up at you while you were talking. He doesn't say anything, instead waiting patiently for you to continue. Well.. continue.  
  
[ ❥ ]: ..There's this kid, and he's ours, but me and Ink decided to hide him from you. And it's f̸u̴c̵k̸i̶n̸g d̶u̶m̷b̴! I didn't want to make you leave, alright. But the agreement would have been hard if I let you stay around me, so I... I forced you to leave.  
  
-Among all the hand gestures you just did and the small spike that made you glitch, you think you got that out pretty well. Haha, right? You don't look back at Blue, but you do stare intensely at your hands which you now placed on your lap.

-Switch skeletons again? Switch again, even if you may get tired eventually.  
  
[ 🏆 ]

  
-And now you are once again Berry. Guess what? You just got your lasting questions answered. In the process, you learn that you have a kid? You have a kid.. a child?? You and Error never... so something odd happened or there's some missing pieces here. Overall, you are a bit happy that you weren't a burden, a bit surprised you have a kid, and a bit confused on how said kid came to be. Does this mean Error took care of the kid by himself? Which Ink told him to keep it a secret? And for what reason?? Wouldn't you have a right to know that you had a kid??? Surely you did.

-You lift your head from your knees, sit up a bit, and stare at Error. He's staring at his hands not looking at you.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: We have a kid.. but you and Ink-  
[ 🏆 ]: Did I not have a right to know? Why would you hide that from me?  
  
-You look behind Error while you ask, as if by some miracle you'll see the kid he mentioned. How old would they be now? Would they be joyed to see you? Would they even know that you existed? Did Error take good care of them? Their name, what they were like, their favourite things. So many things you could learn even if you'd be starting late. It seems like minutes pass on without an answer from Error. You look back at him to see that he hasn't stop staring at his hands. You take notice of the tiny glitches that his body produces. He's in thought it seems. You may want to know the answers to your questions, however..

-You changed your position so you are able to crawl to Error's side. Not too close as to not bother his phobia, but close enough you hope it isn't too awkward. He looks up from his hands to give you a confused expression, and before he can ask anything you're already ahead of him.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: You can tell me later. Just.. please tell me. No more secrets. We can uhm.... go to that one area and talk?  
  
-Error continues to give you that same expression. Maybe you've overstepped somewhere. You're preparing to move away when he stops you with a small touch to your fingers.   
  
[ ❥ ]: We can do that.. No more secrets.

-

-You used a time skip card. What? You probably DIDN'T want to use it? Well, too bad it was the first card on the deck, huh.

-Like stated before, you used a time skip. You are now sitting in what seems to be a forest with a flower field. The colors are vibrant, and the sounds of birds and other small things can be heard in the background. This is the special area in the anti-void you always loved. You wouldn't expect a place to be here, right? The anti-void. A mass amount of pure white that goes on forever? Despite that, it is still here.

-That's right... who exactly are you in this current moment?  
  
[ 🏆 ]

  
-You are still Berry. You've been chatting with Error for quite some time now. Maybe hours? One thing you never figured out was the way time moved here. Hours could be minutes, minutes could be hours. A week could be a day, and a day could be a week. However, as confusing as the time is here, it was always worthwhile in the past with Error. Right now has been worthwhile as well. Sure, it may not be the same as it was in the past, but you've enjoyed it. You also learned that the kid you both have is named Bluescreen. Error says that Bluescreen looks more like you than him. They even have your smile which still surprises Error apparently. You don't know how old the kid is, but according to what Error says, you assume it's older than 10 years old.

-It's been nice to get things out and talk with Error. Oh. You also learned that he has another name to separate from any other Errors. Python. He did give you permission to continue calling him Error however. You done the same when you told him you went by "Berry" instead of "Blue'. Guess it's more like a familiar kind of thing. You've both been sitting together in peaceful silence for the past few minutes. You're both even sitting right next to each other! Though it took a little bit of time, Error did eventually get comfortable enough to be close to you once more. Almost like how things were. But that isn't how they are right now. Your soul belongs to your boyfriend, Sunny. Even if Error did return, and even after this, you know you love Sunny more than anything. You don't know if Error knows that for sure, but you'll make sure he does. Wouldn't want any chaos.  
  
[ ❥ ]: Hey, Blue..  
[ 🏆 ]: Yes?  
[ ❥ ]: Could you maybe stay here for a bit? Catch up. Keep me company. Just for awhile.  
  
-Error doesn't look at you when he asks the question, but he does lay a hand over yours. His fingers falling in the holes between your own and curling up ever so slightly. He sounds almost distant and lonely. You think over it to yourself.. Maybe you could for a little? It'll be okay, you're sure. Then, once it's done and over with, you'll return home. So...  
  
[ 🏆 ]: I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I roleplay both of these two, hence why Error is named Python, and Blue is just called Berry. There's a lot more to them of course, but that's all in the roleplays I do. I don't roleplay Sunny, the Dream Berry is dating. A friend does. Same with the Bluescreen mentioned here, I don't roleplay him either, a different friend does.


	2. Extra. Bye Bye Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error forces Blue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to extra it.

-Berry looks around at the vast whiteness that seems to stretch all around him. This is.. the Anti-Void. He hasn't been here since- "Blue. You need to leave." Error? Turning around Berry spots Error and... himself? What's going on? And why here in this time period. Despite already knowing the turn of events that would happen, there's a tiny pang in his soul hoping it's not the same. He steps closer as the other him responds back with, "Oh. I Can Come Back Tomorrow Then!" A smile on his face. 

-"You can't come back ever." Error barely looks at the other him when he speaks, instead looking elsewhere. The small things on the ground, the flowers, handheld games. Anywhere. The smile fades a bit on "Blue's" face. "What- You're Not Serious, Right Error?" Berry already knows the answer, yet he still listens as he takes another step closer. "I am. Now get out." Blue looks at Error seeming to hope that really isn't the case. "Bu-"

-"Listen! You're just another.. a̶b̶o̷m̵i̸n̵a̸t̵i̵o̵n̵, and I shouldn't have fallen for you. N̵o̷w̸,̵ g̸e̵t̸ o̷u̴t̷!̵" A glitched portal opens behind Blue, and before he can say anything else, Error pushes him through and closes it.

-Suddenly, Berry isn't there anymore. No longer in the Anti-Void. No longer able to see Error... well. He can barely see anything clearly due to some tears that have taken place from his sockets. Oh? Anon is asking him a question. Stars, where did these tears come from. He raises an hand to wipe the tears with his wrist. "I feel.... I- I don't know.. I'm fine. I have Sunny now, so.. I'm fine." Maybe just in a little pain is all. Maybe just feeling like a burden is all. Confused, upset, and wishing he had an answer. He's going to go now, bye.


	3. Meet Up Day 2

[ ❥ ] 

  
-You are yet again the Error, Python. It's been awhile since you stole your Ex from his universe and had that talk with him. You got him to stay for a bit to keep you company. Really, all you wish for is that it was forever. You really do miss having Blue around, and the fact that your soul still reaches out for him does not help in the slightest; however, even you know that he won't stay for long. You'd hate to admit it, but that Dream was right.

-Right now your sitting next to him as he does a Cat Cradle. You taught him how to do them long ago when you both were still dating, and when he said he wanted to spend the time doing some you were happy, but also hit with those happy memories. You don't understand how Blue can sit with you in a positive atmosphere after the past events, but then again, Blue is a soft-souled monster down to the core. Even among times when he doesn't seem so, you know what's truly there.   
  
[ 🏆 ]: Hey Error, look!

-Whatever thoughts you may have been having are interrupted when Blue's voice is heard. You look at him to see he has a big grin on his face as he presents to you a Cat Cradle. It's in the shape of a star.  
  
[ ❥ ]: That's amazing Blue. You still got it worked out.  
[ 🏆 ]: Thanks! I don't do it much because I'm busy sometimes, but I practice.   
  
-You don't really comment to that except for a small noise. Blue goes back to his star and prepares to do a different shape. You silently watch him at work. Despite not wanting to let him go again, you'll have to let him leave eventually. Tomorrow? It's unfortunate that you still love the cute Swap even after this long. Sure, you made him leave. Sure, you kept yourself from ever trying to find him. Heck! You avoided Underswap timelines and any other Alternative Universe that had any kind of Swap that could remind you of Blue. Of course.... you did fail there when you met that weird Swap that cuddled you to sleep. You never did get their name, but oh well. They said something about never bothering you again anyways.

-Sigh. You want to get this out already, even if it will only add to the pain in your soul.  
  
[ ❥ ]: Blue... you know I still love you, right?  
  
-For a moment Blue pauses in his Cat Cradle, then goes back to it seconds later. Your eyes don't leave the work his hands are preforming, nor does his own eyes.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: ..I- I can't, Error.  
[ ❥ ]: I already know that. That Dream you're with... It's just that.  
[ ❥ ]:I'm sorry.   
  
-Those aren't all the words you want to get out. Not all the feeling you have, but it's something. Maybe soon, you'll move on like he did, but for now you're stuck loving him. When he leaves you might be stuck feeling empty, but not as much like these past years. If you could change Blue's mind so he came back to you instead of going to that Dream, would you? You don't know.. You've gone back to being just another terrible Error, and let's face it. Blue does deserve someone better, right? You just hope it isn't the last time you get to see him.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: It's alright, I understand.   
[ 🏆 ]: I might not love you the same, but you're still special, Error.  
  
-Blue finishes the string shape he was doing and turns to you with a smile.  
  
[ 🏆 ]: You can still be my favourite friend!   
[ 🏆 ]: That is... if you're alright with it..  
  
-Being friend-zoned, huh? But.. you're not upset about it. You're not completely happy with it either, but this is the best you both can do with your different feelings toward each other.  
  
[ ❥ ]: It's alright.  
  
-Blue's smile grows bigger at that. You love him so much.. Friends it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I roleplay both of these two, hence why Error is named Python, and Blue is just called Berry. There's a lot more to them of course, but that's all in the roleplays I do. I don't roleplay Sunny, the Dream Berry is dating. A friend does. Same with the Bluescreen mentioned here, I don't roleplay him either, a different friend does.


End file.
